My Crazy Life
by Ashentorealm
Summary: Okay, this is a completely random story starring mye my friends, And the YYG!WARNING: THIS IS COMPLETLEY RANDOM BUT FUNNY I DID IT WHEN I WAS BORED AT SCHOOL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_**My Crazy Life**_

**Sesshomaru: Katy does not own yyh or me.**

**Katy:** As you know most of my stories are YYH except this time it stars my crazy friends, Tyler, Cody M, Stephen, And me the brilliant mastermind (muhahahahahaha#cough cough#)

**Hiei:** Hn. Baka crazy onna

**Katy**: YES I KNOW I AM CRAZY, WHY DO YOU THINK I PICKED OUT THIS NAME!!!!BESIDES SUGAR IS NICE, SUGAR IS GREAT, SUGAR IS SWEET, SUGAR IS MY CRACK, DON'T LIKE IT DEAL WITH IT!

**Kurama:** (sweat drop) okay well here is chapter one of Kaitlyn-san's _**My Crazy Life aka OW! My Butt Hurts, De Ja Vu, and who are you?**_

**Katy**: KURAMA WHAT I TELL YOU MY NAME IS EITHER KATY OR SUNSHINE!!!!!!

**(Smack)!!!!!!**

**Kurama**: Hiei why did you do that?

**Hiei**: She was being annoying.

Katy' unconscious body twitches as she mumbles about pixie stixs

_**OW! My Butt Hurts, DeJa Vu, and you are?**_

BOOM!!! Crash!!! "OWWW!" moaned a 17-year-old girl who was unfortunate to land hard on her butt. "Sunshine what's going on?" asked her confused companions who, as luck would have it, landed on top of her. "OWWW, wow talk about series DeJa Vu, any way GET OFF Y'ALL ARE HEAVY!!! Anyway why would I know what's going on??" she asked, bewildered. Tyler was about to make some smart butt comment but was cut off by another BOOM!! CRASH!!! While Katy, Tyler, Cody, & Stephen were conversing, a blinding sphere of light shining brightly appeared about 8 feet away.

Next thing that happened was that a tall boy with a green uniform and slicked-blacked hair stumbled out, shortly followed by another tall boy, except he was wearing a blue uniform and had a orange carrot top style going on, a tall cute red head with a pink (a/n (barfs) I hate pink, pink is EVIL!!!) uniform and smelled strongly like roses, a girl who had a pretty sky-blue-hair-to-the-butt trend and was wearing a pink shirt (a/n shudders) & blue jeans, and lastly a short boy who was wearing all black, hair defying gravity, and a katanna strapped to his waist all fell out of the light.

"What the heck Kurama asked the boy in green. "I don't know Yusuke." replied Kurama. "We're going to die!!" moaned the carrot top. "Come now, Kazuma, we are not going to die!" chirped the ever-smiling blue-haired girl. "Hn baka Boton." Replied the short stuff. "Now Hiei," Kurama started to chide him, but then he noticed Katy & her oddball group (A/N DON'T KILL ME!!!!) "Apparently we are not alone" he finished

_Shoot! We were noticed_ Thought Cody

_Hmm, I wonder what Ashlee is doing _Thought Tyler

_ ARGH! Sunshine stole my hoodie! _Thought Stephen

_ YAY! I stole Stephen's hoodie! I like pixie stixs & the red head and midgets are cute! Sugar!!! Katy Thought_

While sunshine and her friends were mentally thinking to themselves, the YYH gang walked over to them. "Um, excuse me" asked Kurama, "But who are you?" "Why should we tell you?!" Tyler, Stephen, and Cody said at the same time. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "Be nice or you shall face my wrath of pokie!!" Katy grinned madly while poking her companions. "Umm," Kurama sweat dropped, "Hn crazy onna." Hiei interrupted. "Yep you know it!" beamed Katy while she was trying to multi-task by stealing Stephen's hoodie, and Cody and Tyler's cell phones. "SUNSHINE!! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!" Cody yelled while chasing her. "Sunshine?" questioned Boton. "Yep im sunshine, or katy, that's Tyler, Stephen, and Agy." Katy said while pointing to said peeplas. " ACK DON'T KILL ME AGY-WAGY!!!" she screamed than ran and hid behind Kazuma.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Yusuke. "Hey where's my cell…… SUNSHINE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE FILLED WITH PICTURES OF ASHLEE!!" Tyler screamed than covered his mouth, "oops you weren't supposed to hear that." "William Tyler Chibi Howard," Katy began icily as she stepped in front of Kazuma, clearly intending to do some damage to her friend, "You have to the count of ten to run screaming for forgiveness." "ONE" "Aghhh DON'T KILL ME" screamed Tyler. "TWO, TENN" She roared and then screamed "READY OR NOT TIME TO DIE!!" then she started to chase Tyler while brandishing a katanna and swinging at him. "WTF!" Hn crazy baka onna (A/n he seems to say that a lot doesn't he?) " Don't worry this happens all the time," Stephen and Cody told them., "By the way I'm Cody, this is Stephen, the crazy chic is Katy/Sunshine, and the boy she is chasing is Tyler." "Except where did she get the sword?" asked Stephen. "GRRRR!" growled Hiei while he began to chase Katy. "Ya know the only way to calm her down enough to tackle he is to say…." Cody started. "SUNSHINE!!! CODY HAS PIXIE STIXS!!!!!" Stephen finished for him. "I hate you." Cody said in a monotone voice while glaring at Stephen.

From out of nowhere, Katy appeared and tackled Cody while screaming "MY KID'S CRACK!!!" Bam!! "OWWIE" moaned Sunshine. "Hn." Hiei finished. "Damn, and I thought _**we**_ were crazy." Yusuke said while staring at this oddball group that they were stuck with.

Kurama: Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Hurry before she wakes up. Otherwise she'll be complaining and then I will kill you personally.


End file.
